<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Happy MILFs' Day by lewdnepvasilias_exe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312628">A Very Happy MILFs' Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe'>lewdnepvasilias_exe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Barebacking, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Coming Inside, Couch Sex, Creampie, Doting Sex, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Futanari Kali Belladonna, Futanari Summer Rose, Futanari Willow Schnee, Futanari on Male, MILFs, Multi, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, cumming inside, doting, thigh worship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a (belated) Happy Mothers' Day, Jaune, Neptune, and Sun give some sweet loving to their mothers-in-law... or mother-in-laws... or whatever the fuck the plural form of mother-in-law is. Anyways, you get the point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Summer Rose, Kali Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias/Willow Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Happy MILFs' Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Would have gotten this done on actual Mother's Day if not for exams lol. But now that those are over, here's a belated Mother's Day gift for y'all, the boys giving their mothers-in-law/mother-in-laws (I say mother-in-law because I'm Lancaster, Iceberg, and Blacksun trash) a good time! Enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You ready, sweetie~?”</p><p>Jaune sat on the soft, dark green couch, looking at Summer in the eyes. “Yeah… let’s do this~” </p><p>Naked except for her white cloak, the older woman pulled off Jaune’s pants, making him gasp slightly as she let his 9-inch cock spring free. She knelt down between his legs and began planting kisses on his sculpted thighs, while gently playing with his growing erection. </p><p>
  <em> “Ah… fuck~ ...Summer…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She dotted a line of kisses along the inner side of the meaty flesh, making sure to give attention to both thighs, all the while her fingers explored his hard shaft. </p><p>“<em> God </em>, these thighs are amazing, hun~”</p><p>Jaune shuddered in delight as her soft lips brushed his legs. “<em> Nh… </em> th-thanks~”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she stood up. “But as much as I’d love to kiss those thighs all day…” she tugged her cloak away from her front, revealing her throbbing boner, about 10 inches long and 1.5 inches thick. “...I <em> really </em> need to take care of this~”</p><p>“<em> Oh please, yes… </em> what position do you want me in~?”</p><p>“...is getting bent over the couch comfortable enough for you~?”</p><p>“Hmm… should be fine, honestly.”</p><p>“Sweet!”</p><p> </p><p>Clad in only his trademark hoodie, Jaune got up and moved to the armrest, bending over it and getting himself comfortable. His round, perky ass was spread for Summer, who was eyeing his ass excitedly.</p><p>Summer moved into position behind the blonde, grabbing a bottle of lube and pouring it onto her cock as she nestled it between Jaune’s asscheeks, making him hiss slightly at the sensation.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“It’s just a bit cold, ‘s all.”</p><p>“Let me know if I’m hurting you, alright~?”</p><p>“Yeah… I think I’ll be fine though…”</p><p> </p><p>Summer adjusted herself slightly so that the tip of her penis was pressing against his pulsing hole. Grabbing his shoulders, she pushed forward gently, popping just the tip inside him. </p><p>
  <em> “G-gahh~” </em>
</p><p>“You doing good, sweetie~?”</p><p><em> “Just… getting used to it…” </em> Jaune gasped.</p><p>Her hands moved down his body to his plump cheeks, massaging them lovingly as she pushed the rest of her shaft inside the young knight. </p><p><em> “Ffffffffuuuuuuuck~” </em> Jaune groaned. <em> “So… so big…” </em></p><p>“<em> Ahhhh… </em> too big?”</p><p>“Bigger than what I’m used to… but not too big…”</p><p>“<em> Mmmm… </em> you’re taking it quite well~”</p><p>Jaune blushed. “Th-thanks~”</p><p> </p><p>Summer leaned over and hiked up his sweatshirt slightly so that she could plant a few kisses on his upper back. Then, standing upright and grabbing his shoulders again, she started to pump gently in and out. She withdrew slowly, until only the tip was left in, and then pumped back in at the same speed with a squelch from the lube, angling her hips so she could graze against his prostate just right. </p><p><em> “Aaaaaaagggghhhh~! F-fuck~ ...s-s-so g-good~” </em> Jaune gasped and moaned, squirming slightly on the couch as the thick cock filled him ever so snugly. His own cock throbbed almost painfully from the sensations, and from being pressed against the armrest so hard. </p><p><em> “You’re doing so great, honey~” </em> Summer encouraged, moving her hands from his shoulders to massage his ass again. Her balls slapped lightly against Jaune’s as she thrust in and out of his delicious tight hole. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hhhh~ fuck… Summer… can you… please… ah… go… go faster…? Haaahhh~” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Y-you sure?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please~” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alright, sweetie~ but I’m slowing down if you’re hurting~” </em>
</p><p>She began pumping her hips faster, hitting right against Jaune’s prostate with every thrust. Jaune arched his back and tightened around her, clenching his teeth as pleasure racked his body.</p><p>
  <em> “Yesssss~ aaaaagh-! Right there~! Oh yes~!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re really enjoying this~? Ahhh… damn, you’re so good at taking it~” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaune’s own cock was throbbing, his balls twitching… he felt like he was gonna cum any minute now.</p><p>Summer pulled Jaune back slightly, releasing his cock from the pressure of being squished between his legs and the armrest, and brought her hand around to start jerking him off. </p><p>
  <em> “AAAAAGGHHH~! S-SUMMER-! I-I-I’M… I’m gonna… AHHH~!!!” </em>
</p><p>She leaned over him again, caressing his ass with her free hand and kissing all over his back as she continued to jerk him. <em> “Mmmm~ that’s right… cum for me~” </em> She began thrusting into him more quickly, nearing her own orgasm as well. Summer’s position allowed her to drive her cock right against the younger man’s sweet spot, which was more than enough to send JAune over the edge. </p><p><em> “FUUUUUUUUUUUCK~!” </em> Jaune squealed as his load splattered all over the carpet below. </p><p><em> “Mmmmmh, yesssss~! Good job, honey~!” </em> Summer continued to roll and buck her hips with her dick hilted inside Jaune, her C-cup breasts feeling like soft pillows against his back.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Ahhh… I’m gonna c-cum too…” </em> She choked out. <em> “You want me to pull out…? Or… should I-” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Inside me… do it inside me~” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmm, no problem hun~” </em>
</p><p>Sure enough, after a few more final thrusts, Summer let out a squeal of delight and released her load into the sexy blonde. Rope after rope trickled deep inside him, filling him up. </p><p>
  <em> “Ohhh fuuuck…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After she’d completely emptied herself inside him, she stood upright and pulled out with a slight <em> *pop!* </em>, and a small stream of cum leaked out of Jaune’s twitching asshole and along his thighs. </p><p>“How was it, sweetie?”</p><p>“...Amazing… I’m a little bit sore, though… oh, but nothing too bad…! Just standard post-sex stuff…”</p><p> </p><p>Summer sighed in content and sat down on the couch, gesturing to her lap. Jaune climbed over the armrest and over to Summer, resting his head in her lap. One hand reached to stroke his soft hair, the other hand reaching out to massage his aching asscheeks. </p><p>Jaune humed softly, relaxing in her lap. “<em> Mmh… </em> this feels good~”</p><p>“You really enjoyed our session, hun~?”</p><p><em> “Yep~” </em> Jaune answered, before falling asleep soundly in the older woman’s lap.</p><p>Summer grinned warmly, still stroking him. “Glad you did~”</p><hr/><p>“<em> Ahhhh~ fuuuck… </em> how are you so… <em> good </em> at this…?” Willow’s back arched slightly off of the bed as the younger blue-haired man slurped around her thick 14-inch shaft.</p><p>Neptune pulled his mouth off of Willow’s cock briefly, smiling up at her. “Experience, I guess~” He licked around the head of the shaft before wrapping his soft, pretty lips around it and swallowing whole. </p><p><em> “Ohhhhh God yesss~” </em> she groaned. Her hand reached down to his hair, stroking it as he bobbed up and down. <em> “God, you’re such a hottie~” </em></p><p> </p><p>He sucked for a few minutes before pulling off again, gasping and licking his lips.</p><p>“H-how do you just… take it so well…? Without choking or gagging…?”</p><p>“Again, just lots of experience~” Neptune pulled off his pants and underwear before moving up and climbing on top of Willow, straddling her hips. Willow gasped as she felt his ass brush against her cock. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ahh~ </em> I mean… isn’t it… too big for you…? Seeing as it is a little… well… <em> oversized…? </em> H-how do you suck it so well…? How are you going to take this inside you…?”</p><p>The aqua-haired huntsman chuckled softly. “Well… this is only about 2 inches longer than what I’m used to… not really too big of a difference.” He began positioning her saliva-slicked cock to his awaiting hole.</p><p>“...you sure…?”</p><p><em> “Trust me~” </em> He pressed his ass slightly against her member, his asshole starting to open up around it. </p><p>“Just wanna make sure you don’t get hurt, dear…” she said, her voice somewhat choked as her cock was enveloped in the blunette’s warm ass. </p><p>“Yeah, no, I get it…” A reassuring hand reached over to her cheek. “Just don’t worry too much about it… I’ll be fine~”</p><p> </p><p>Placing his hands on her bare, supple breasts to brace himself, he lowered down onto her length in one slow but smooth go. <em> “Haaahhhhh~” </em></p><p><em> “Aaaaaaggh~!” </em> She moaned. <em> “W-whoa~ you really are skilled with this…” </em></p><p><em> “Told ya~” </em> He squirmed slightly on her cock to adjust himself, making her gasp. </p><p>“<em> Nhh~ </em> for someone who’s had lots of experience… you’re pretty <em> tight… </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Neptune just smirked before raising his hips slowly, allowing the cock to slide half-out, before sliding back down more swiftly. </p><p>
  <em> “Oh God… yesss~ fuuuck~ that-that’s good~ keep going~” </em>
</p><p>Willow’s body tensed at the insane pleasure spreading through her body from Neptune riding her, her back and hips arching up, forcing that cock deeper into the younger man’s depths. </p><p>Neptune’s grip on Willow’s large tits tightened as her dick went deeper inside him and grazed against his sensitive prostate, his walls tensing around her. <em> “Ahh~ haah~ mmh~ ahh~ yeahhh~ nnh~ fuck~” </em> </p><p> </p><p>As Neptune continued to ride, Willow’s hands got a bit explorative. She placed them on his plump, juicy rear, moving them along his ass as well as his equally plump thighs and elegant hips, rubbing and squeezing the soft flesh.</p><p>
  <em> “Nh~ God, Neptune… you’re so- AHH-! ...so hot~ such a hottie~ -oooh~ fuuuuuck~ keep going, hun~ keep riding this dick~” </em>
</p><p>One of Willow’s hands moved to his chest, opening up his jacket and button-up shirt so she could grope and tease his defined chest and swollen nipples. </p><p>
  <em> “Ahh-!” </em>
</p><p><em> “Mmmmm~ you’re just too sexy, dear~” </em> She gave his nipple a squeeze, releasing a small <em> *squeak!* </em> from the handsome bluenette. </p><p> </p><p>Neptune gradually picked up the pace of his bouncing, his hips slamming harder and harder onto Willow’s, his own 6-inch cock lightly tapping against his stomach. His ass was twitching and tightening sporadically around Willow’s throbbing length, her cock sliding right against his sweet spot  every time he dropped down. </p><p>
  <em> “Haaaahh~ fuuuuuck… nhh, you close, dear~?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ahhh~ a-almost… not quite… but… ahhh~ getting… there~” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmmmm~ I’m getting- ahhhh-! -I’m getting close~ gonna nut soon~ oooooh~ you want me to cum in your ass~? Ah~” </em>
</p><p><em> “Fuck yes~” </em> Neptune slammed down with a slight twist of his lovely hips. </p><p>Willow squealed softly as his hip twist squeezed her already overstimulated cock, reaching down to his ass and grabbing the cheeks tightly. <em> “God, just such a hottie…” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Fuuuuuuck Willoooowwwww~” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ready for my load, dear~?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmmhhhhh~ ahhhhh~ just- ahn~! -just breed me already~!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oooohh~ here it… comes~!!! AHHHHH FUCK~!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Willow bit her lip and squeezed Neptune’s asscheeks as if she was holding on for dear life, her nails digging into the flesh as her body shook and her cock erupted into the tall boy on top of her. Several long jets of thick cream shot into Neptune, some of it overflowing and leaking out of his ass and onto Willow’s twitching balls. </p><p><em> “AHHHHHH WILLOWWWWW~!!!” </em> Neptune’s back arched hard, his body tensing and his hands holding tight onto Willow’s breasts as all the sensations brought his cock to its climax, his own load spraying all over his and Willow’s stomachs and chests. </p><p> </p><p>When it was all over, Neptune nearly collapsed onto Willow, slumping over slightly as he panted heavily. Her cock slipped out of him slowly as it became flaccid, and her cum dripped from his twitching asshole. </p><p>Neptune climbed off of Willow and laid down on the bed next to her. She rolled over to face him, reaching down to give his ass a couple of light pats to his ass. </p><p>“Mmm… that was amazing, dear… and to think I doubted you at first…”</p><p>“It’s all good, Willow… thank you~”</p><p>“No, <em> thank you~ </em>”</p><hr/><p>Sun marveled at Kali’s naked torso. Her plump tits, her round hips, and, most notably… her erect 14-inch cock. </p><p>“Awww… don’t be shy, baby~ come help Mommy take care of this cock… <em> don’t you wanna do that~? </em>”</p><p>Sun began sweating slightly, his heart skipping a beat. “Well, yeah, but…”</p><p>“Have you ever had a cock before~?”</p><p>“I have, but… it was like, well… half the size of yours…” His face turned pale red. “So, y’know… I’m just… not sure if I’ll be able to handle yours…” His face became even more red. <em> “N-no offence of course, Mrs. B…!” </em></p><p>“Oh no, it’s alright, baby… that’s sort of why I was thinking of letting you <em> ride </em> me~” She gestured to her lap, giving it a few pats. “But if you’re not ready for that just yet…”</p><p><em> “Ride you…?” </em> The swole monkey man pondered for a moment, staring at Kali’s still throbbing meatstick. “Hmm… actually, I think I’d be alright with that…”</p><p> </p><p>Kali smiled giddily. “<em> Alright </em>! Just hop on when you’re ready, cutie~”</p><p>“Sure, let me just… prepare myself…” Sun took off his shoes and shucked off his baggy pants, revealing his plump, muscular thighs and ass and his growing 11-inch boner. </p><p>Kali’s cock throbbed even more at just the sight. <em> “My God, you’re hot~” </em></p><p>“Heh… thanks~”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling somewhat motivated by Kali’s comment, he turned around so she had a perfect view of his round ass, and sucked on his fingers to slick them up. With his other hand holding his asscheeks apart, he brought his fingers to his hole and pushed them inside, giving a small squeak as they entered him.<em> “Ah~” </em></p><p><em> “Oh my~” </em> Kali felt her boner grow even more.</p><p>Sun relaxed and began pumping his fingers in and out of himself, twisting and scissoring and curling them to stretch himself out a bit. Laughing slightly to himself, he reached his tail outwards and wrapped it around Kali’s raging hard-on, starting to jerk it. </p><p><em>“Nyaaahhhh~ fuuuuck~ mmmmhh…</em> <em>damn</em>, wasn’t expecting you to be this much of a tease considering how nervous you were about taking my cock~”</p><p>Sun said nothing and just smirked as he continued to finger himself while giving Kali a tailjob, shaking his round ass teasingly. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Fuuuuck~ I can’t take it anymore, baby…” </em> she grabbed a bottle of lube from the nearby desk and poured it all over her shaft, some of it soaking Sun’s tail. She grabbed Sun’s hips and gave his ass a quick <em> *smack!* “Come ride Mommy’s cock~” </em></p><p>Sun stepped backward, removing his fingers and tail, and began positioning himself over the older woman’s penis, shuddering in anticipation as he felt the tip press against his tight little entrance. </p><p>“Now now… <em> nice and gentle… </em> can’t let you get hurt, cutie~”</p><p>With help from Kali, Sun slowly lowered himself onto the cock, squeaking as it entered him. </p><p>
  <em> “Ahhhn…” </em>
</p><p>“Doing good, baby~?”</p><p><em> “Y-yeah…” </em> Sun panted. “Just need to adjust to the size, of course…”</p><p>“Take your time~”</p><p>Sun took a few deep breaths and then lowered himself further, Kali still holding his hips firmly. <em> “Aaagghhh~” </em></p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Sun had taken the entire monster cock inside his asshole, and was sitting in Kali’s lap, leaning back against her juicy chest. The cock inside him filled him snugly; it did stretch him out a little more than he was used to, but he was quite enjoying it. <em> ‘Thank fuck for lube’ </em>, he thought. </p><p>
  <em> “Aaaahhhhhhhh…!” </em>
</p><p>“Just start bouncing when you’re ready baby~” her hands moved up to feel Sun’s trademark sculpted abs and pecs. </p><p> </p><p>Sun waited for a few moments before adjusting himself into the kneeling position on the couch, still sitting on Kali’s lap with her dick inside him, and began bouncing gently. Slowly up a few inches off of her cock, then slowly back down.</p><p>
  <em> “Ah~ ah~ ah~ hah~ ah~” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmmm, you’re doing good baby~” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sun groaned and whimpered as he continued to bounce in Kali’s lap, that sweet cock nearly crushing his prostate.</p><p>
  <em> “Aaaaggghhhh~!!! Ahh~ hah~ shit~ aahhh~ aahh~ nnnhhh~ fuuck~” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oooh, don’t stop baby~ keep it going~!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ahhhhh~” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Does it feel good~?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ahh~ y-yeah… I-I’m getting used to it~” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s nice, baby~ you can go rougher if you like, you know~ Mommy loooves it rough~” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Now more comfortable with the size, Sun sped up a bit, his ass smacking against Kali’s smooth thighs. </p><p>
  <em> “G-ahhhhhh~! Fuuuuuuck~!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oooh yeah, there we go, baby~ you’re getting the hang of it~!” </em>
</p><p>Sun rode harder and harder, soon he was practically slamming up and down on Kali, his cock slapping against his abs. </p><p>
  <em> “AAH~! FUUUUCK~! AAAAGHH~!!! YESSS~!!! FUCK YEAHHHH~!!!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yesssss~ just how Mommy likes it~! Ooooh yeah… I’m gonna cum soon~! You want me to cum inside you~? You want to milk Mommy’s cock~?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Y-YESSSSS~!!!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hold tight baby boy, Mommy’s gonna fill you with her milk~!” </em>
</p><p>With one final slam down, they both came. Sun onto the floor and his chest, and Kali into Sun’s tight warmth. Semen flooded his rear, some of it splashing out and leaking along Kali’s shaft. Sun continued to bounce on Kali as her cock was still spurting, before falling over to the side, gasping for air. Her cock slipped out of her with a <em> *pop!* </em> and hot cum streamed out onto her thighs and the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Kali leaned to the side and lay down next to the sexy blonde monkey faunus. </p><p>
  <em> “Feeling alright, baby~?” </em>
</p><p><em> “Y-yeah…” </em> Sun gasped. “My legs ache a bit though… might not be able to walk for about an hour… but I did enjoy it…!”</p><p>“That’s good, cutie~” She sighed as she stroked Sun’s body, while he relaxed on the couch. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Please leave reviews and shit because I want to improve my writing :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>